The Winter Festival
by InfiNight
Summary: It's Kageyama and Hinata's first anniversary of becoming lovers. However, a problem arises when someone confesses to Hinata? Will they be able to fix this or not? [Editing because my writing sucked before ;)]
1. Confessions and awkward positions

**If you enjoy this chapter, please follow, fav, or leave a review! I'd feel really happy and appreciate it. Thanks!**

 **!Also, I do have another story on the same pairing, and it is entitled: "Night to Remember". If you are interested, please check it out!**

 **-DISCLAIMER!-**

 **I do not own Haikyuu! or any of the characters. I only own this story and its content. Taking this fanfic is strictly prohibited.**

* * *

Making his way through the crowds, the orange haired boy looked around desperately for his partner. Everyone seemed to be giants as they loomed over him. However, their height didn't matter at all to the boy. What mattered right now was for him to be able to find 'the King of the court'.

"KAGEYAMA!" He shouted, jumping up and down now and then to get a glimpse of where the raven haired boy could possibly be.

"KAGEYAMA!" He shouted again a little tear slipping out of his right eye.

He wiped it away quickly and shook his head. The fireworks were starting soon… _ **where could that idiot have gone**_? He needed to find him..and fast!

On the other side, Kageyama looked around for the little 'shrimp' too. He panted, coming to a stop from his running. Beads of sweat were becoming visible, and he wiped them away. He had done something terrible and he knew it.

"HINATA!" He shouted. "HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?"

It was no use. His voice was getting hoarser by the minute! But Kageyama didn't have any intention to stop.

 _ **I'll find him.**_ Kageyama vowed. _ **I'll find him even if it's the last thing I do!**_

(Present day)

Kageyama sighed, finally grasping the courage to enter Hinata's house. According to Hinata, no one was home, and no one was going to be home until the day after tomorrow. His parents were on a trip, and brought Natsu (his sister) for some odd reason. Hinata, stayed behind because they had a competition today. Which meant….they were alone.

"O-Ojamashimasu..." *****

Hinata kicked off his shoes and turned to Kageyama. "Hey hey, Kageyama!" he said, a big grin on his face. "Let's go play video games!"

Kageyama nodded, taking his shoes off after Hinata's and looking around.

"Hurry up!" Hinata's voice resounded.

"I'm coming!"

Kageyama hesitantly made his way upstairs, and into his lover's bedroom.

 _ **What does it look like?**_ He thought. _**We'd be alone right? What would Hinata feel…?**_

 **Stop it!** He mentally slapped himself for having such thoughts.

A few weeks ago, both of them came clean and told each other how they really felt. Kageyama blushed, the memory still clear in his mind.

(Flashback)

 _It was in the middle of January. The weather was still pretty cold, so Kageyama and Hinata both wore thick coats. It was supposed to be a normal day in Winter...Until Kageyama decided to confess to Hinata._

" _H-Hinata!" He called out to him just as they passed by each other._

 _Yachi-san, who was with Hinata quickly took her leave. She seemed to know what was about to go on and didn't want to be a part of it._

" _Ah! Hi Kageyama! What's up? Can you toss for me?" Hinata said excited._

Kageyama looked at him bewildered at that statement. " _Are you an idiot?! It's the middle of January! It's freaking freezing!"_

 _Hinata pouted. "Okaay…" but it looked like he got over it quickly because he jumped up, smiling again. "So what did you call me for?"_

 _Kageyama's heart raced for the boy in front of him. For a second, he considered to lie to Hinata and not confess anymore._ _ **No.**_ _He told himself._ _ **Do it now.**_ _The King of the court took a deep breath. This was it. No going back._

 _"Um, can we go to the rooftop?"_

 _Hinata raised his eyebrow. "Sure?"_

 _They made their way to the rooftop and Kageyama's heart beat faster. Once they reached their destination, Kageyama didn't waste any time._

" _S-Shoyo Hinata!" He said, his voice loud and clear._

 _Hinata jumped, and he looked weirdly at Kageyama "uh..yes?"_

" _I-I-I…." The words didn't seem to come out of Kageyama's mouth. "I.."_

 _"Are you ok Kageyama?" Hinata said, worried_

 _Kageyama took a deep breath._ _ **Just do it.**_ _He told himself. It's 3 simple words!_

 _"Shoyo Hinata!" He tried again_

 _"Whaat?" Hinata's eyebrows scrunched together "Spit it out!"_

 _"I...I..."_

 _"I..?" Hinata squinted_

 _"I..."  
_ _ **What could he possibly want to say?**_ _Hinata wondered. Ice Cream? Ice cream cake? Iced coffee?_

 _"Hinata I...I like you dammit." Kageyama finally said. His face turning bright red._

 _Hinata's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath._ _ **Oh my this is really happening!**_ _He thought._

 _Kageyama seemed to see Hinata's slight hesitation and immediately spoke, "You don't have to answer right now...just..just think about it."_

 _Kageyama turned to walk away, but Hinata held him back, his voice shaking. "W-wait up!"_

 _"What?" Kageyama said. His heart seemed to beat faster every passing second, and his cheeks flushed even more._

 _Hinata sighed._ _ **Well, here goes nothing I guess..**_ _"I...l-like...I like you too. For a long time now actually..."_

 _Kageyama's eyes widened. He could barely believe what he just heard! It was like a dream come true. Never did he think that Hinata would actually reciprocate his feelings._

 _"Wh-what did you say?" he spoke._

 _"huh? You definitely heard me! You're just making me say it all over again! Geez!"_

 _Kageyama chuckled, and a cold breeze swept through the air._

 _Hinata sneezed and wiped his nose, sniffing in the process. "Ghh...Damn it's cold isn't it?"_

 _Suddenly, something red and warm was wrapped around his neck. Looking down, Hinata noticed Kageyama's scarf wrapped around him._

 _"Geez Hinata, you knew it was freezing and you didn't wear a scarf? You'll catch a cold you idiot..."_

 _Hinata paused, eyeing the scarf for a few more seconds. "Th-Thanks"_

 _Kageyama noticed the red color on Hinata's cheeks and resisted the urge to crush Hinata in his arms._

 _Maybe it was just him. Maybe it was just the cold weather tainting Hinata's cheeks._

"Kageyama!" Hinata's loud voice brought him back to reality.

"Guh!...Uh what?" He said

"What do you mean 'what?' You've been standing in front of my room for a few seconds, _unmoving_ now."

Kageyama didn't reply. Instead, he gazed into the room ahead of him. It was unbelievable _messy._

Hinata chuckled "hehe...uh...sorry?"

They both entered hinata's room, Kageyama walking ahead of him. Toys, clothes, and posters littered his room as they made their way through.

"You should really clean this up." Kageyama said, turning around "you could trip!"

"I know- I know! It's just- woah!" As funny as it may seem, Hinata _did_ trip. Luckily, Kageyama caught him but also slipped on one of Hinata's clothes in the process.

Kageyama groaned and Hinata slowly looked up, meeting his lover's eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Kageyama who slowly opened his eyes also registered the position they were in. Hinata was there, laying _on top_ of Kageyama.

"I...uh...well..um...this is awkward.." Hinata said giving out a nervous chuckle.

Suddenly, he felt Kageyama's long fingers run through his hair, and he leaned in into the touch at the same time closing his eyes. Kageyama's hands traveled further beyond Hinata's soft hair and took it is place stroking his neck.

"Mmm.." grumbled Hinata.

 _ **Shit**_ Kageyama though as he drew in a breath.

 _ **That's so sly Hinata...**_

 **Phew! So that's it for this chapter! There's a second one so please keep reading!I accept criticism as long as it is constructive, and if there is any grammar error, please feel free to tell me!**

 **I'll update as soon as possible (Saturday or Sunday).**

 **'Till next week!**

 ***Ojamashimasu -** polite greeting when entering one's house

 **~Infi**


	2. The bet

**Hello! Um I know there are some readers here that do not like reading anything which that has smut...to those of you who are like this, the chapter below does _not _ contain it. Please continue reading! **

**[Edited: 5/7/18]**

 **~Don't forget to follow/fav/review! Thanks and enjoy the chapter~**

Kageyama stroked Hinata's neck. leaving no place untouched. Wherever his long fingers went, fire was set to Hinata's skin, and blood rushed to his cheeks. Kageyama's hand went back up to Hinata's soft, spiky orange hair and gently stroked it, admiring how it felt like. He could never get enough of it and if it was possible, the raven haird boy would stay like this forever. However, Kageyama sat up, bringing Hinata up with him.

"Mmm...hm?" Hinata groaned, obviously not wanting to get up. He was quite enjoying what Kageyama was doing, and didn't want him to stop.

"Hinata..." Kageyama said gently, holding the his shoulders.

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, his hair a little ruffled and his face as red as a tomato. He sat in between Kageyama's legs, and his hands were on the floor in front of him.

 _ **C-cute...**_ Kageyama thought, resisting the urge to kiss the boy who sat there in front of him. Kageyama knew he couldn't hold it much longer, and prayed that he wouldn't completely lose control.

"Ka-kageyama?" Hinata said, his eyes like a puppy.

Kageyama bit his lip. "Ugh damn this control whatnot!" he hissed and pulled Hinata close to him.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" Hinata squeaked, as he felt Kageyama's arms wrap around his torso.

His boyfriend fit perfectly, wrapped around him. Slowly, Kageyama became used to the feelin of a smaller body pressed up against his own.

Kageyama's expression darkened as he leaned in closer, every fiber of his body wanting to attack Hinata. The orange haired boy's heart raced as his eyes flickered to a close. Soon enough, He felt Kageyama's slightly chapped lips brush against his own. Kageyama kissed him, pulling his lover closer as he first tested the waters. Although he only lightly kissed Hinata, it left them feeling excited. Kageyama felt Hinata's warm lips slowly move against his, and was overjoyed that he was responding! Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, as Kageyama continued kissing him senseless. Hinata sighed into the kiss, enjoying every bit of it. Taking the opportunity of Hinata's slightly open mouth from the sigh, Kageyama slipped in his tongue. Hinata gasped, a new feeling soon taking place. He must admit though...Kageyama was surprisingly good at this! Not that He minded of course... Hinata smiled and clutched onto Kageyama's blue sweater, lightly tugging at it every now and then. Kageyama explored every inch of Hinata's mouth as his hands traveled further below the boy's back, determined to memorize its delicate shape. To Kageyama's dismay, Hinata broke away from the kiss, panting.

"Mmm..." Hinata said with small voice. "K-kageyamaa..."

His hands clutched the sweatshirt in front of him even more.

Kageyama, having nothing to do with his mouth, place light kisses on Hinata's neck.

"Aaahh~" He Hinata murmured.

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up by a pair of two strong arms.

"Huh?!" He said, surprised with what was happening.

He was soon lowered down again, as he sat on Kageyama's lap, hands over his neck. And he felt something weird... _down there_...Hinata gasped at the new sensation. Waves of electricity shot up and down his spine as his panting grew louder.

"Mmm...hyaa~!" Hinata said, his voice more audible this time as Kageyama nipped at the skin in front of him. He knew that he had found Hinata's sensitive spot and was determined to do it over and over again.

Kageyama's left hand traveled lower and lower down Hinata's back and rested on his waist, rubbing it. His other hand trailed under Hinata's clothes and slowly climbed up his stomach.

"Nghh! Ka-Kageyama?" Hinata said slowly opening his eyes.

"Hmm? Kageyama hummed into Hinata's skin as he continued kissing his skin.

"We should stop..." Hinata said, tugging on the sweater of the boy in front of him.

Kageyama pulled away, seriousness clear in his eyes, as his hands stopped moving. "You want me to stop?"

"I-uhm-it's not that! It's just um..."

"What?"

"I just...I don't think I'm ready?" Hinata said, guiltiness evident in his voice as his face turned bright red.

Kageyama's heart dropped. Nevertheless, he respected Hinata's decision. If he wasn't ready, then so be it.

 _ **If it's for Hinata, I'm willing to wait for a lifetime.**_ He told himself.

Kageyama smiled, bringing his hand up to Hinata's head. "Okay."

"Th-thank you." Hinata said, as he sat back down on the floor.

Awkward silence filled the room as the two of them took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Uh...so...do you want to start playing the video game?" Kageyama said, breaking the dead air.

"S-sure!" Hinata jumped up as he proceeded to set it up.

Once he was done, he sat next to Kageyama with a big smile plastered on his face. "Don't underestimate me!" He said. "No one has ever beaten me before!"

"Not if you only play with your sister." Kageyama shot back at him.

"So mean!" Hinata pouted.

"Ah, I know!" Kageyama said suddenly. "Let's place a bet!"

"A bet?"

"Yeah! Whoever wins the game must do exactly as the other commands. Simple!"

"Exactly as the other commands..." Hinata said, repeating the words.

He imagined Kageyama cleaning the room for him, dressing up as a girl for him, or even better, tossing until nightfall for him!

"Oh it's on!" Hinata said.

"No taking back then!" Kageyama said, an evil grin coming to his face.

"Stop Kageyama, your grin is scary." Hinata said rolling on the floor laughing.

"Whatever! I'm going to be the one laughing at the end of this anyway."

"Not if I can help it!"

"Whatever! Start the game!"

"Okay."

Then, an intense battle began.

"Argh! Dammit!" Hinata's voice resounded. "No freaking way!"

Kageyama laughed, proving to be victorious.

"Yes way! Now you gotta do anything I say."

"Awww..." Hinata pouted.

"Hmm, let's see, what would be nice?" Kageyama wondered out loud.

"Just decide already!"

"Oh don't worry." Kageyama said a sly grin on his face. "I have a _nice_ idea."

 **Yay early update!**

 **If you liked this chapter, please follow/fav/review!**

 **The next chapter will be coming up soon so make sure to come back!**

 **!Sneak Peek of the next chapter!**

 **"You're not going to escape this time." he said, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.**

 **"Huh?" Hinata said, confusion clouding his eyes.**

 **"Hinata I-I..."**

 **o-O What do you think is gonna happen?**

 **See you next week!**

 **~Infi**


	3. Kenma

**This chapter was rushed because I struggled to reach the deadline I set for myself...However, I do hope you like it!**

 **[Edited: 5/7/18]**

 **Follow/fav/review!**

Hinata shuddered as Kageyama's lips turned into an evil smile.

"Don't worry" He heard Kageyama say. "I have a _nice_ idea."

Gulping, he asked "What is it?"

"Dance for me." Kageyama said almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Hinata almost stopped breathing.

"Dance for my entertainment."

 _Hinata's_ heart stopped beating.

"What? No way am I gonna do that!"

"You lost, so you will."

Hinata grit his teeth. As much as he didn't want to do it, he didn't like breaking promises or bets either.

"Ugh…fine."

Kageyama clapped, turning his phone on as he played a song for Hinata to dance to.

Familiar tunes filled the air, as Hinata prepared for one of the most embarrassing moments of his life he was sure the King of the court would never forget.

 _Lord help me_ he thought when the beat came signaling for him to start his dance.

Hinata raised his arms in the air, stepping to the side and shaking his body to the song. He was making up his own choreography and didn't know what he was doing.

Simply put, he was looking like an idiot.

Kageyama covered his mouth as he tried restraining his laughter. _A shrimp!_ He thought. _He looks like a shrimp dancing!_

Hinata shook his body again. This time he jumped, clapping his hands in the process. When he landed back on the floor, he fell but still somehow managed to fall down _in style._

Kageyama couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He held his stomach as he rolled on the floor laughing. To his dismay however, Hinata didn't get back up to continue the dance.

"Hey! Come on, continue!" Kageyama said, chuckling still.

"That was more than enoughhh!" Hinata whined.

"Ok, ok fine." Kageyama said before forgetting the most importanr question of that night. "Can you come with me to The Winter Festival tomorrow?"

"Sure, but why?" The orange haired bpy cocked his head.

Kageyama almost face palmed.

"It's our anniversary dammit!"

"Oh…Of course I'll go you idiot!"

Suddenly, Hinata's phone lit up signaling that he had received a text message.

"Who is it?" Asked Kageyama.

"Just Kenma." Hinata said.

Kageyama paused, registering the words he had just heard. _Kenma?_ He thought.

"What did he say?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go see his new pet cat at his house."

As much as Kageyama didn't want to let Hinata go to Kenma's place, he didn't want Hinata thinking that he was overprotective either. And although Kageyama didn't want to admit it, he couldn't help being very very… _cautious_ when it comes to Kenma.

"What did you reply?"

"I said hell yeah!" Hinata's voice filled his bedroom as he punched air.

Hinata couldn't deny his love for cats, and he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to get to pet one. _Even if Kageyama stopped me,_ He thought. _I would still go._

"When are you going?" Kageyama asked him.

"Uh….now." Hinata said, making his way to the door.

"But it's already 5!"

"It's ok, he lives nearby."

Kageyama knew that he couldn't argue against Hinata. Instead, followed him, purposely walking slower because he didn't want Hinata to go.

Eventually, however, their feet brought them to where they were supposed to be and it was time for Hinata to go.

"So, I don't know what time I'll get back….I'll probably just be there for an hour or so but if in case I'm late, there are cup noodles in the drawer just over there." Hinata said pointing to one of the drawers somewhere in the kitchen.

"You know how to boil water right? Just get the kettle and-"

"I know! I know! Geez…" Kageyama said.

Hinata was starting to sound like his mom.

The orange haired boy chuckled, and the genuine smile on his lips made Kageyama's heart flutter.

"Ok then! I'm going!" Hinata said, opening the door.

"Hinata…." Kageyama said softly.

"Hm?" Hinata said, turning around just to feel someone's lips on his.

Kageyama kissed him briefly, but it was enough for Hinata's heart to pound wildly.

"Be careful." Kageyama said.

"I-uh-um…O-Of course!" Hinata stuttered. "Bye!"

Rushing out the door and climbing on his bike, Hinata felt blood rush to his cheeks.

 _Dammit Kageyama!_ He thought, immediately starting to cycle down the path in front of him.

Hinata reached Kenma's place in no time, and he rang the doorbell of his friend's house.

Kenma opened the door and Hinata rushed forward, enveloping his friend in a hug.

"Shoyo…" Kenma said.

"Hm?"

"Get off me, you're heavy." Kenma said, pushing Hinata off.

"Tch, so mean." Hinata pouted. He was delighted to see his friend again and had hopes that Kenma did too. However, it looked like Kenma didn't change _at all_.

"Do you wanna go see my cat?" Kenma said, interrupting Hinata's thoughts.

"Sure!"

Hinata took off his shoes, and Kenma led him to his bedroom, and Hinata entered as he admired the view. Kenma's room didn't change much since the last time he was here and it was still as tidy as always…unlike Hinata's room.

As Kenma picking up the cat who was underneath his bed, he turned to face Hinata.

"So cutee!" Hinata said reaching out to touch the cat.

It was a white cat with black and yellow spots here and there, and it mewed as Hinata's fingers stroked the it's fur.

"It's a Japanese Bobtail." Kenma said. "I named her *Akemi."

He handed over Akemi (who mewed again) at Hinata. The orange haired boy's eyes lit up as he continued to pet the cat. She was bigger than he expected, but was still beautiful. Kenma watched Hinata closely. He observed every little detail. From Hinata's frame, to his laugh, and even observed his fingers as he stroked Akemi.

Hinata, having no idea whatsoever what Kenma was thinking, happily enjoyed playing with Akemi. He pet Akemi underneath her chin, and she proceeded to purr. Hinata laughed softly as he continued what he was doing. Akemi's paw moved a little bit, and Hinata's sleeve inched up because of it. Kenma's eyes traveled to Hinata's newly exposed skin, but he didn't do anything…he simply watched.

It continued on like this, and time flew by. Soon, it was 7:00 and Hinata prepared himself to go back to Kageyama.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner Shoyo?" Kenma asked.

"Yep! Im fine….more than that I'm worried about Kageyama…."

 _He didn't burn the house down right…?_ Hinata thought. _He hasn't texted me since..._

The name 'Kageyama' infuriated Kenma. He knew that they were together and yet he still refused to accept it.

 _It unfai_ r. He thought. _I liked him first_.

Hinata made his way outside, then faced Kenma.

"Thank you for-!" Hinata started but wasn't able to finish.

Kenma cornered him, as Hinata's back hit the wall behind him.

"You're not going to escape this time." Kenma said, his eyes glistening in the moonlight.

 _This time?_

"Huh?" Hinata said, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Hinata...I like you. Long before Kageyama even did."

Hinata could not believe what he was hearing.

"I uh…I like you too! As a friend…."

Kenma shook his head. "I like you more than a friend."

This time, Hinata had no words.

Kenma inched closer, as he whispered into Hinata's ears.

"Meet me tomorrow, 7 pm at The Festival where we always hangout." He then released Hinata.

Before the orange haored boy could say anything, Kenma had shut the door of his house.

Hinata quickly mounted his bike and rushed home.

 _Kageyama!_ He screamed in his head. _Kageyama!_

 **Wellll, that's it :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! I'm still in the process of editing this chapter, and hopefully it will turn out just fine.**

 ***Akemi - name for a girl, means Bright/beautiful**

 **~Infi**


	4. Secrets

**Hi Guys! Sorry I updated late... Finals week just passed and there were a ton of projects piled up on me TT^TT**

 **I do hope you enjoy! Follow/Fav/Review!**

* * *

Hinata pedaled faster, not stopping for a second. The cool night's breeze kissed his skin as he shivered against it and he screamed in his mind.

 _Kenma was just kidding…he was kidding wasn't he?_

He willed his legs pedal faster still towards his house, and when he finally reached it, he almost tripped on a few leaves before ringing the doorbell several times. Kageyama, who was waiting restlessly in the dining room, jerked in surprise before realizing that Hinata was already outside the door. He slowly stood up, but the continuous ringing of the doorbell was seriously proving itself to be annoying.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He shouted, walking towards the door and seeing a flash of orange hair.

The ringing stopped and he almost sighed in relief before opening the doors wide for his lover.

"Welcome back Hina- OI!" Kageyama stepped back in surprise as the boy in front of him quite literally jumped into his arms, clinging tightly.

Hinata buried his face into Kageyama's neck, and his legs wrapped around his torso. Kageyama didn't move, a blush taking its place on his cheeks as he stood there. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Hinata and whispered, "You're back…"

Hinata nodded, as he mumbled a "Yeah."

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kageyama realized just what kind of position they were in….not to mention, the door was still wide open.

"Oi! You idiot, get off me for a second!" Kageyama pulled at Hinata's sweater.

Hinata shook his head and wrapped his hands tighter around Kageyama signaling that he did not want to.

Kageyama sighed deeply, inching forward to shut the door before carrying Hinata in his arms once more to his room….which he had now cleaned. Kageyama dropped Hinata off on this bed, soon taking his place next to him, while Hinata grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it.

"What happened?" Kageyama said cautiously, testing the waters.

Hinata merely shook his head, clutching the pillow tighter. Mixed thoughts ran through his mind, as he debated on telling Kageyama what had happened just a few minutes ago.

 _I should tell him_ **.** One side thought **.**

 _ **No you shouldn't.**_ Said his other side

 _But he's my...b-boyfriend!_

 _ **If you tell him, he'd freak out**_ _._

 _I...I know..._

 _ **Aaand you guys probably wont go to the festival anymore because Kenma would be there.**_

...

 _ **Dont tell him.**_

Hinata groaned, saying a soundless sorry to Kageyama in his mind. He knew within himself that it was wrong to keep things like this...but he vowed that he would fix this later.

A now more slightly worried Kageyama scrunched his brows together as he wondered what was up. Hinata was obviously not going to talk and he was going to go nowhere playing the guessing game. Kageyama sighed, instead reaching out to lightly pat on Hinata's hair. He blushed a little, yet still continued the action.

"I-if you need anything, just tell me ok..?" Kageyama said.

Hinata's brown eyes glistened as he peeked out from the pillow.

"Th-then can you hug me again?" Hinata said, his face completely shown now.

"Wh-what?!" Kageyama said surprised.

"Pleaaaase?"

"I-I don't want to!"

Hinata pouted, "Whyyy?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"But whyyyy?"

"B-because it's embarrassing...!"

Hinata stayed silent.

"...you idiot." Kageyama finished.

Both Kageyama's, and Hinata's face turned a bright shade of red as each stayed silent for a few seconds longer.

Hinata was the first one to break the ice. "N-n-never mind I said anything then!"

"Ha?!"

"Just g-go do your thing." Hinata made shooing movements with his hand as he was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Wha...I was the one who said all of that stuff and you're embarrassed?"

"Eehh..."

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "Whatever."

He opened his arms wide. He still refused to meet Hinata in the eye, and relied on the movements he was making.

Hinata, who took the hint, wasted no time to jump into Kageyama's big arms yet again. He snuggled against the familiar feeling of his boyfriend's chest and buried his face in the safest place there was. Warmth spread across Hinata's body and he sighed contentedly as his arms circled around Kageyama's torso.

On the other hand, Kageyama was seriously trying his best... _to hold back._ The more the both of them stayed like this, the more Kageyama wanted to attack Hinata.

 _This is bad_. He thought. _Hinata's waaayy too cute._

Before Kageyama knew it, he was already slowly leaning in.

Hinata blushed when he knew what was going to happen. Although he didn't deny that he _liked_ it...but he was never telling Kageyama that. Hinata observed his lover in front of him, capturing every detail on his face. However something was wrong, and Hinata felt it. The more Kageyama leaned in, the more Hinata wanted to move _away.._ and he soon figured out why.

Hinata remembered his face. He remembered the feeling of being trapped with nowhere to run. He remembered _Kenma_. Hinata flinched away from Kageyama, looking in another direction and trying to avoid the dark blue eyes that were staring at him. He felt guilt and he knew that.

That action hurt Kageyama a little but he tried to convince himself that it was nothing….although he knew that it wasn't. He decided that he'd at least try to ask one last time.

"Hinata…." Kageyama started. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Hinata hesitated, but in the end shook his head again.

"Sorry." He muttered. "It's nothing."

Deep inside, Kageyama knew that he really wanted to know…but if Hinata doesn't want to tell him, he would respect his decision.

Hinata looked back at Kageyama's eyes, swallowed in an ocean of blue again. Even if he didn't avoid his gaze this time, Kageyama had pulled away but reached out to hold Hinata's hand.

"About the festival tomorrow…" Kageyama said.

Hinata's heart beat quickened and his stomach flipped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the rest of that sentence or not, but he had no time to decide because Kageyama continued.

"We're still going right?"

Hinata sighed in relief. "Yep!" he tried for a smile but it quickly faded when he remembered Kenma was going to meet him there too.

Kageyama's lips turned into a small smile and he looked at Hinata. "Thank goodness…"

Dead air sat in the room, but was soon gone when someone's stomach growled _really_ loudly.

"Sorryy!" Hinata said, clutching his stomach.

Kageyama, making Hinata's heart flip.

"I'll make you something then." Kageyama said.

The king of the court stood up, but was stopped by something pulling back his sweater. He looked back, seeing Hinata's hand holding him.

Hinata realized what he was doing and quickly let go. "S-sorry…" He stuttered.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed a little before making his way to the door.

"Kageyama?" He heard Hinata's voice call.

"Hmm?" He hummed back.

"I- I L-love you…" Hinata whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Kageyama said. "I cant hear you!"

Hinata blushed, burying his face in the pillow once more. "N-nothing! Just go you idiot!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **~Infi**


	5. The Winter Festival

Hinata awoke as the cool winter's breeze swept in through the window. He could only remember bits and pieces of last night, but he did remember that Kageyama brought him some hot chocolate. But, after that….nothing. However, his feeling of sadness (Hinata wasn't sure what to call it, so he stuck with sadness) was gone when he felt Kageyama's arms wrapped around him this morning. Hinata was facing Kageyama, his head rested on one of Kageyama's arms, while his other held Hinata closer to him. He sighed contentedly, and a small smile was plastered on his face.

Kageyama awoke when Hinata squirmed a little in his arms. He yawned, and soon saw Hinata's face.

Smiling, he said "Morning."

Kageyama's husky voice had sent shivers down Hinata's spine….not to mention that his ear was placed right next to Kageyama's mouth.

"G-g-good morning!" He stuttered, before Kageyama let out a quiet laugh.

Kageyama's arm which was on Hinata's side, reached up gently touch his face.

"It's so early and you're already blushing Hinata."

"I am not!" He protested.

Kageyama just chuckled while he got up from his bed.

"Come on," He said. "Let's make breakfast."

Hinata and Kageyama both sat down on the table, eating their peanut butter and banana pancakes. It was surprisingly good, although they were a bit burnt, and Kageyama accidentally added a little too much salt. Honestly, he thought he almost died several times in the kitchen. For one, Hinata told him to chop up the bananas, and he was sure that he was a millimeter close from chopping off his fingers. Little cuts that were present around them were also proof that this was no joke.

Hinata ate his pancakes happily as he munched endlessly on them. "They're so good!" He mused.

There was a different aura around Hinata when Kageyama reminded him they were leaving the house at 6:30. He seemed to be quieter, and had a dark look on his face. Hinata knew that he's have to meet Kenma sooner or later, and he was dreading it. For now, however, both Kageyama ans Hinata would have to to find a way to kill the time.

The day passed by pretty fast, and soon the time had come leave. Hinata stepped out of his room gingerly, after he had changed into his Yukata which was a dark blue color. Kageyama complemented him, embarrassed by his own words, and soon they were off to their destination.

It was a pretty short walk (about 10 minutes) before they reached the place where The Winter Festival was to be held. The area was pretty simple- a few stalls set up here and there selling food, merchandise, and of course, games.

"Come watch the fireworks!" A girl in a ponytail announced, before handing over a flyer to Hinata. "The show starts at 7:30! See you there!"

The girl left, and Hinata took a closer look at what he had been given.

"Hey Kageyama? Do you think we can watch this?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, why not?" Was Kageyama's reply.

Hinata smiled happily, but was immediately distracted when they passed by one of the games. He stared at a big stuffed teddy bear, and stopped walking to look at it further. When Kageyama asked him if he wanted it, he denied it. However, Kageyama knew this was not the case. The game looked pretty simple, all he had to do was shoot the 3 cups which were stacked to win a prize. He sighed, fishing out some money out of his pocket.

"Hey mister!" He called, and a man approached him. "I want to play."

The man nodded, handing him a toy that looked like a gun with a ball attached at the end of it. Then, Hinata protested, saying it was ok, but Kageyama took no notice of it. Slowly, he aimed the 'gun' at the target and took a shot. Unfortunately for him, the ball went nowhere near the 3 cups.

Hinata laughed, and the man gave him some pieces of candy as a constellation prize. Kageyama pouted, obviously not satisfied with what he got, and decided to play another game. After he tried a hundred more times, Kageyama was able to knock down all 3 cups. Although this happened, he ended up spending more than half his money, and Hinata was happily holding a paper bag full of candies.

"Pick one." The man said, pointing to one of the stuffed animals.

Hinata pointed at one, and Kageyama was surprised when he saw it.

"A killer whale?" He said. "I thought you wanted the bear?"

"I changed my mind~" Hinata sang, clutching on the black and white stuffed animal.

Kageyama didnt understand why Hinata had to choose _that_ stuffed animal. I mean there were many other choices! A dog, a cat, a bear...but why a killer whale?! However, Hinata seemed to be happy with what he chose and decided that it was alright.

They also bought masks (which is common during a festival)...although Kageyama refused to wear it. He also noticed that Hinata seemed to grow more tense as time ticked away.

Hinata, on the other hand, was fully aware that it was a few minutes till 7- the time he was going to meet Kenma. He took a deep breath thought _This is it._ He got his phone, pretending to receive a text.

"Kageyama!" He said, a little nervous. "Something came up…I-I gotta go.."

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back!"

Kageyama was speechless, but hesitantly agreed. With that, Hinata stood on his tiptoes reaching out to Kageyama, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom and buy some Yakisoba* on the way." Hinata said before running off.

"But you already have tons of candy!" Kageyama said, but Hinata already ran.

Kageyama sighed, he couldn't deny that he was a little suspicious and debated on what he should do. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and decided to follow Hinata.

Hinata ran to their meeting place.

 **Kageyama followed.**

 _Where we always hangout_. Hinata thought. That was what Kenma said, and he was sure of its destination.

 **Kageyama continued to follow Hinata, but lost sight of him halfway as they swam through the crowds.**

Hinata arrived in no time, and he saw a familiar figure already there, waiting.

"Kenma!" He called as he walked closer to him.

"Shoyo…" Said Kenma who hesitated a little.

 **Kageyama looked around, panting as the road in front of him stretched into two directions. He decided to take a left and walked down it's rocky path.**

Hinata and Kenma were now facing each other, as they stood in awkward silence. Kenma was the first to break it.

"I'll cut the chase," Kenma said before taking in a big breath. _This is it. No going back._ He thought.

 **Kageyama scanned the area, and just when he thought he was lost, he heard a familiar voice. He immediately recognized it as Kenma's.**

"I've liked you Hinata for quite some time now." Kenma said.

 **Kageyama's eyes widened as he hid behind a tree.**

Hinata was silent, and Kenma continued to speak.

"Hinata….." He started. "Do you have someone you like?"

 **At this, Kageyama listened more intently.**

Hinata stayed silent, unsure of what to answer. At this, Kenma sighed.

"Do you think you'll be able to grow to like me?"

 **Kageyama couldnt stand to hear any of this anymore.**

"Im sorry." Said Hinata just as a strong wind blew. "But I already have someone else."

 **However, Kageyama heard nothing because of the wind. He threw his mask to the ground just as Hinata said this and walked away.**

On the other hand, Hinata heard the leaves rustling behind him and turned his head to look what was making the noise. Then, he stared in horror as he noticed a familiar item on the ground.

He looked at Kenma, who didn't notice anything either. Then, with a small voice he said:

"Kageyama?"

* * *

 **Ooooh what's going to happen?**

 **~Infi**


	6. Fireworks

"Who?" Kenma asked, as Hinata wore a sad smile on his face.

"Kageyama." He said.

Before Kenma could react, Hinata ran in the direction where Kageyama had come from. He was left alone, cold and bitter,

"Well, might as well buy food." Kenma said, trying to distract himself.

On the other hand, Kageyama stormed through the crowds, not noticing Hinata who was a few steps behind him. Once he caught a glimpse of raven black hair, Hinata ran as fast as he could to catch up. He really tried not to bump into people along the way, but that didn't turn out well for him...

"Ow!" He cried as he bumped into a girl taller than him. She was holding cotton candy, and some got into his hair! He didn't mind however, and kept running.

Thankfully, it wasn't very long before he reached Kageyama.

"Kageyama!" He called, and Kageyama turned around.

"What?" He spat.

Truthfully, the first thing that came into Hinata's mind was: " _you followed me?"_

But he said it anyway.

"...yes." Kageyama said reluctantly.

"Why?!" Hinata cried.

"Because you've been acting weird ever since you went to that _bastards_ place." Was Kageyama's answer

"B-bastard?!" Hinata said. "Kageyama, I just went to see him"

"Yeah right" He said bitterly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you'd worry!"

"I'm your boyfriend Hinata! I'm _supposed_ to worry."

Hinata was left speechless. What was he supposed to answer? _I'm sorry?_ He argued to himself that it was Kageyama who was wrong here.

"I thought you loved me." Said Kageyama, barely audible.

Hinata couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Listen to me!" Hinata shouts. "About Kenma..."

Kageyama grit his teeth. _Kenma again!_ He thought

"I reje-!" Hinata started, but was cut off.

"Stop! I don't want to hear any more!" Kageyama growled before stomping away. "I'm outta here."

Hinata stood there as he wiped a single tear. "Jerk." He mumbled, and decided to head home.

Kageyama, on the other hand, brooded over the busy crowds once more. Having no specific place to go to, he at least decided to cool his head. It must not have been his lucky day today because he almost immediately saw _that bastard_ again.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama spat.

"I should be asking you that. Didn't Shoyo go and find you?" Kenma asked.

"Well, I saw him a while ago..."

"Why are you not together?" Kemna said, and Kageyama felt like an arrow pierced his heart.

"None of your business." He grunted.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Kenma spoke up.

"So you know huh?" Is what he said.

Kageyama scrunched his eyebrows together. _Know what?_

 _"_ Arrrghh! Truth sucks." Kenma said, as if frustrated.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Kageyama asked.

"Shoyo didn't tell you?"

Oh now Kageyama was interested

"He didn't..."

Kenma narrowed his eyes. "Are you purposely trying to rub salt into a wound?"

"Just say it"

Kenma sighed. "I confessed to Hinata."

 _I knew it._ Kageyama thought bitterly.

"..aaanndd I was rejected." Say Kenma in one breath.

 _Wait what?_

"What?" Kageyama seemed to say out loud.

"You seriously want me to repeat that? Man you suck! I was REJECTED!" Kenma spelled out.

Kageyama felt his heart ache. _Hinata!_ He thought before he broke into a run.

"Wait!" Kenma called. "Where are you going?" But Kageyama was already out of sight.

On the other hand, Hinata was a few feet away from the festival. Behind him, bright lights shone and the sound of people laughing still filled the air. Contradictory to that, the road ahead of him stretched into darkness.

He sighed as his feet came to a halt. All this time his mind threw every single insult at Kageyama, not stopping to mention even the pettiest things. He wiped away a tear as more thoughts swam through his mind. Hinata couldn't deny that he hated- if not despised, Kageyama at the moment. He knew that he didn't want to see that jerk anymore tonight! But he also knew that he didn't want things to end like this. _At least,_ Hinata thought. _Let me explain what happened to him._ And so, he faced the flashing lights behind him again as he slowly but surely made his way back.

 **The King of the court retraced his steps, looking right and left and stopping once in a while to catch breath.** _ **Where could that idiot have gone?**_ **! He thought.**

Hinata continued walking, biting back tears.

 **Kageyama continued to look for him.**

Hinata broke into a run, although half of him didn't want to.

" **Excuse me!" Kageyama asked a random person. "Have you seen a boy about this tall with-" But he gets cut off by someone shoving into him.**

Hinata looked left and right, and his heart stopped when he saw someone with black hair from behind. His eyes widened, and he looked overjoyed. He found him!

"Kageyama!" He calls and grabs his hand.

The man turned around to look at him, and Hinata froze in place. It's not Kageyama. He apologizes, and quickly goes away.

 **Kageyama ran to the place where he had seen Hinata last in hopes that he'd still be there- the place where he had refused to listen to Hinata. Unfortunately, Hinata was nowhere in sight. Kageyama wasted no time, and went off to look somewhere else.**

On the other hand, Hinata also arrived at the same place Kageyama had been a few seconds ago, thinking the same thing. He grit his teeth bitterly, and went back.

Making his way through the crowds, the orange haired boy looked around desperately for his partner. Everyone seemed to be giants as they loomed over him. However, their height didn't matter at all to the boy. What mattered right now was for him to be able to find 'the King of the court'.

"KAGEYAMA!" He shouted, jumping up and down now and then to get a glimpse of where the raven haired boy could possibly be.

"KAGEYAMA!" He shouted again a little tear slipping out of his right eye.

He wiped it away quickly and shook his head. The fireworks were starting soon… _ **where could that idiot have gone**_? He needed to find him..and fast!

 **On the other side, Kageyama looked around for the little 'shrimp' too. He panted, coming to a stop from his running. Beads of sweat were becoming visible, and he wiped them away. He had done something terrible and he knew it.**

 **"HINATA!" He shouted. "HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?"**

 **It was no use. His voice was getting hoarser by the minute! But Kageyama didn't have any intention to stop.**

 _ **I'll find him.**_ **Kageyama vowed.** _ **I'll find him even if it's the last thing I do!**_

 _Hinata passed by Kenma, who was munching on some Takoyaki._

 _"Hey Kenma!" He called. "Have you seen Kageyama?"_

 _Kenma groaned. Were the fates playing with him or something?_

 _"No." He said, surprised by the calmness of his voice._

 _"Ok." Hinata said. "Thanks, bye."_

 **At the same time, Kageyama had thought of asking Kenma where Hinata was too. Luckily for him, he had passed by Kenma a couple of times (without him noticing), and knew that he was still munching on his food. He looked around the crowds, and finally saw a familiar face.**

" **Kenma!" He called. "Have you seen…"**

 **Kageyama drew in a shaky breath.** _ **Hintata?**_

" **Ok. Thanks, bye." He heard Hinata said.**

 **Unintentionally, he called out. "Wait!"**

Hinata, accustomed to the voice he had heard, hesitantly looked back. His eyes widened and he felt a strange mixture of gladness, sadness, fear.

Kageyama wasted no time into walking towards Hinata, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a run.

"Hold on…..!" Hinata said, but his voice faded.

Kageyama said nothing as he continued to run. They stopped after a few seconds, and panted. Hinata was the first to speak.

"Kageyama listen-!" He said.

Before Hinata could continue, Kageyama engulfed him in a strong and warm embrace.

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry!" Kageyama apologizes. "I didn't listen to you! I know I should have. It was wrong of me. I didn't trust you enough even though I love you. Kenma told me everything and UGH I suck! I hate myself for doing this to you! I don't think I even deserve you-…"

Hinata, surprised by it all, says nothing.

In response to this, Kageyama hugs him tighter and whispers an "I'm sorry." Once more.

Kageyama continued panting, and Hinata could feel his strong heart beat which suggested that he had been running around this whole time. He sniffed, reluctantly returning the embrace as a tear slips out of his eye. But that one tear turned into many tears.

Kageyama's eyes widened when he realized that Hinata is crying, and breaks the embrace.

"I-uh..I-I... Ugh I don't know how to stop anyone from crying." He says, and Hinata let out a small laugh.

Kageyama reached up, and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He squints when he sees something unusual on Hinata's hair.

"How did you even get cotton candy in your hair?" He says while brushing it off.

Hinata however, stays silent once more.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Hinata frowned, and smacked him. "Of course you idiot!"

Kageyama looked down, a sad look plastered on his face.

"But..." Hinata continued. "I think I'll be able to forgive you if you let me do something."

"What is it?"

Hinata reached up, and kissed Kageyama who was still bent down from hugging him

Kageyama, surprised from the sudden on time. He was supposed to...until he felt pain in his lower lip, signaling that Hinata had bit him.

"Ow!" He cried. "What you do that for?"

Hinata stuck his tongue out. "Payback!"

They both laughed before Kageyama leaned in to kiss Hinata so gently it was almost scary. Too soon for Hinata's liking, Kageyama pulled away and checked the time. They still had time for the fireworks!

"Come on!" Kageyama said, pulling Hinata into another run. Although they didn't exactly know where they were going, they decided to stop at a place where tons of people had gathered. Hinata, who was getting squished by the people had trouble catching up with Kageyama. Luckily for him, Kageyama proceeded to grab his hand.

"Hold on!" He said.

Fortunately Kageyama, he was facing forward as he led Hinata. Because of this, Hinata didn't see the blush that was forming on Kageyama's cheeks. The both of them reached the place just as fireworks started. Colorful lights shone in the sky as they watched happily. Coincidently, they looked at each other at the same time and Kageyama stole a quick kiss from Hinata. The crowd of people (who were too busy watching the fireworks) didn't notice. Kageyama didn't have time to deepen the kiss, so instead he pulled away and held Hinata's hand tighter.

 _This time._ He vowed. _I'm never letting you go._

 _~The End~_

* * *

 **Pheww! That's the end of the story! What did you guys think? I hope you had fun reading this as much as I had fun making it! :D**

 **Please Follow/Fav/Review if you liked it, and make sure to check out my other stories!**

 **~Infi**


End file.
